Naruto - A Banished Shinobi (Title subject to change)
by frag2k13
Summary: After suceeding in the Sasuke recovery mission Naruto is banished from the Village, along with a few friends Naruto branches out to become the greatest ninja ever, Title for now undecided until chapter 2, not the usual banishment fic (I hope), little to no bashing, No Harem.


**Title is currently undecided until I choose where to take this.**

**A/N: I know the whole Naruto is banished fic has been done to death, sadly all I seem to see just go down the same path of destruction of Konoha by a vengeful Naruto with a few clans that the author likes backing him up, well this one is different, little to no bashing and an actual plot that would make sense for getting Naruto out even with his Jinchuriki status, no real mad villain (ok maybe Danzo but we need an antagonist and he won't really be holding the idiot ball like most do.), so please read and let me know what you think, I haven't set up much plot (this could be a lie) yet but had a few paths to choose from for where they go. But I need to see how well this chapter is received before I go ahead with this.**

**A/N2: For those that have been reading my Behind the masks, NO this is not the rewrite of that, I am still building the plot and hope it too is different from where I was going. Also while bashing will be kept to a minimum Sasuke will be a bit bashcentric at the start after he was defeated and brought back, a bit of spite and hatred for being beaten makes sense, also since this goes away from Konoha and stays there little will be brought up again for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not owned by me.**

**Rated M**

**A/N3: This WILL be a single pairing fic Naruto x ? (Not yet decided who but it will be one of two girls), NO HAREM, sadly it will NOT be a Konoha girl either so please don't ask for Hinata or Sakura or others.**

**Konoha General Hospital**

Tsunade looked down at the near broken battered body of the blond that she had placed the bet to believe in, she was beginning to think the necklace itself was cursed, her brother dead with it, and her lover and now the loud mouth brat she had begun to see as another younger sibling.

The machines beeped telling her the boy was resting and after several hours of intensive surgery to repair the hole in his chest she was exhausted but had chosen to stay near, her mind running back to when he had arrived with Kakashi.

**Several hours earlier – Border of Fire country**

Kakashi and Pakun charged through the trees following the scent of Naruto, Kakashi knew the area they were coming too, the sounds of battle had faded but knowing the area he could 'feel' the irony even without seeing it.

Leaping out of the trees, the smouldering remains of fire Jutsu's being put out by the rain and large numbers of craters from impacts scored the large canyon flanked with two statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage.

Looking around he spotted the familiar combo of yellow hair and orange tracksuit, it was the first time Kakashi was glad for the glaring colour scheme, lying next to him his leg bent in an odd angle and battered heavily was an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha.

Rushing to the pair he quickly checked their health, both were bleeding heavily and Naruto had a large hole with burn marks in his chest clearly made by his 'Chidori' Jutsu, a pang of guilt was felt seeing this and he quickly cast a disappointed gaze at his star pupil, seeing time was of the essence he quickly began a crude form of the medical jutsu he had copied, it wouldn't last but would buy the pair a few hours.

After ensuring the pair had some chance of survival he made a shadow clone and the pair of Genin were carried back to Konoha where hopefully they could be saved.

On the way back to Konoha the pair had been given a bit more breathing room by the interception of Shizune arriving and healing some lesser injuries on the fly.

**Hospital**

Sakura rushed to the hospital hearing that Naruto and Sasuke had returned, Sasuke had been rushed into the theatre by the head surgeon ignoring Naruto despite the more life threatening injuries to him, She spotted Naruto on a bed flitting in and out of consciousness, Kakashi nearby and fuming about the lack of work ethics something he himself was realising he was as guilty of.

Kakashi was still pumping small amounts of chakra into the boy keeping him from losing his life the lack of an orange book in his hand showing the pink haired girl it was serious.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled causing the blond to open his one good eye slowly the other swollen shut.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you want to go on a date?" He muttered weakly a pained smile on his face.

"Idiot, you got hurt bad." Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks seeing the large gouge in her team mate's chest.

"I kept my promise Sakura-chan, I brought the teme back, I'm sorry he got hurt bad, he was stubborn about not wanting to return." Naruto tried to sit up only to feel a pair of fingers from Kakashi keeping him down.

"Of course dummy, you always keep your word." Sakura sniffed wiping tears away, she was willing to let the 'teme' word slide he was badly injured and had fulfilled her wish. "Where is Sasuke?"

"In the theatre he has a few broken bones and a lot of bruising, he will be fine, but." Kakashi answered noticing Naruto had fallen under again, Kakashi still putting a small amount of chakra into Naruto to help his near exhausted state.

"Where is Naruto?" The still new Hokage Tsunade rushed in followed by Shizune who had gone off to find her after their arrival in the village.

Tsunade looked down at the sight of blood and battered blond knuckle-headed ninja the periodic looks of pain on his pale face showed her that he was close to death, her fear of blood had been pushed away thanks to the boy on the bed and she was glad, Naruto needed help now.

"Where is the chief surgeon?" Tsunade was practically shaking Kakashi's skeleton out of him.

"I-in the o-o-o-operating theatre w-w-w-working on S-S-S-S-Sasuke." Kakashi managed to stutter out.

"That man is fired after this if Naruto's wounds are worse." Tsunade seethed with anger.

"They are Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied before being pushed aside and Tsunade pushing the bed into a second room followed by Shizune a few moments later the light went on and the fight to save Naruto's life was on.

**Konoha General Hospital – 2 days later**

Tsunade had been spending a lot of time in the hospital during Naruto's recovery, he would regain consciousness for a short time, just enough to drink some fluids before going under again, the Kyubi inside him was obviously doing a job of restoring him to full health as most of the injuries had healed though a scar would remain where the Chidori had been used.

Tsunade had been furious at Kakashi for teaching the boy that move and docked his pay 50% of any wages for the next 6 months from any mission would go to Naruto if...When he recovered and Kakashi would be doing some nice A ranks missions too. Kakashi had agreed to this solemnly the guilt still there from the witnessing the carnage at the valley, he was even turning up on time for now, though how long that would last was debatable.

Sasuke was awake and recovering though under constant guard, his only visitors a disappointed Kakashi and an upset Sakura, the raven haired boy spent most of the time looking out the window ignoring the pair.

"Hokage-sama, the council wants to see you in your office." An ANBU appeared at the door before disappearing when they saw the acknowledgement.

Clenching her teeth she headed off to see the doddering old pair she wished she could just remove. Since the return of Naruto and the squad and the subsequent firing of the chief surgeon for breach of his oath.

Rumour had gotten around about the severity of the injuries that Sasuke had taken, the twisting of facts by the surgeon had given some of the civilians the impression that Naruto had gone full fox and almost eaten 'the last loyal Uchiha' thankfully some of those that had been on the recovery team had stated that Sasuke had willingly fled during the confrontation which was causing some concerns amongst the civilians.

Arriving at her office she could see the pair holding their famous scowl as they appeared to be waiting for the leader to address them.

"The demon container went too far we spoke to the Uchiha he was clearly under the influence of the curse mark." Homura started ignoring protocol.

"True we demand you turn him over to Danzo, he can fix the problems with the container and ensure the leaf remains strong, a weapon that can't be controlled is too dangerous to have around."

The sound of a desk being pulverised as Tsunade's fist was brought back up her golden eyes shrunk to near pin heads aimed at the pair.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi of Konoha and you will address him as such, and until I get a report off him about what happened as HE was on the recovery team and you 'precious' Uchiha was not in any way restrained during his 'abduction', so until I get his report I will hand over jack all to Danzo, do I make myself clear?"

The pair looked at each other before turning back to the blonde Sannin, they were old but not infirm, they had lived longer than most ninja did, that made them smarter and wiser than most others, they knew it was bad to piss of the slug princess. Nodding them turned and left to inform Danzo of the current situation the leader of Root would know that for now no moves should be made against the boy.

Tsunade sighed heavily as Shizune walked in with some paperwork looking around first at the kindling then at where to put the work her boss had been neglecting.

"Something wrong?" The girl asked the blonde.

"Double the guard on Naruto, only use those in the old man's trusted file, get Neko-chan and Neko-san the book says the one is a former guard of Naruto's and the other has special abilities should Naruto go feral." Not that she thought he would, but even slightly appeasing the council would help her position.

**Several days later**

The feelings around Konoha had become tense in the last few days, the rumours around Naruto's treatment of Sasuke and the apparent curse seal being what had caused the defection were turning some of the fence sitting civilians against the blond.

The current most popular 'truth' was Sasuke had been captured and was being taken back to Orochimaru, as the recovery team began to break off to fight the kidnappers, Naruto the jealous member of the team had taken this time to take out his frustration on the prodigy, the curse seal trying to get Sasuke to cross the border all the while he would beg Naruto to help him break free of it while Naruto used this as an excuse to badly injure him.

Naturally only the civilians believed this, many of the shinobi clans had spoken to those on the team to get a better picture of the real truth, still little could be done for now they needed the support of the civilians and siding with Naruto would not help get it.

Even the usually aloof Hyuga clan had put some support into Naruto, again the civilians had protested that their known and legendary hatred for the fellow 'eye clan' was the cause behind this support.

Naruto was beginning to come around more often and for longer he could now eat food his recovery thanks to the demon had again been spread through the village. Tsunade had managed to get a report on the mission from him, the elders still insisted on him providing false information despite the early parts matching the others reports and the last part matching Kakashi's report on what he had learned.

Already one attempt on capturing Naruto had been made by unknown shinobi while in the hospital, the ANBU stationed there had dealt with the man but even an interrogation had yielded nothing. The civilian population had caught wind of the attempt at 'killing' the demon and again they proclaimed the new Hokage was consorting with a demon and demanding his head, Tsunade sighed at this, this wasn't what she had signed up for.

**Hospital room**

Sasuke briefly looked over at the two stationed ANBU in the room, they weren't even concealing themselves just staring at him, turning away he continued to look out the window, a rage and anger burned in him for being defeated by Naruto.

'Why does he have so much power, I need it to defeat him.' Sasuke fumed.

Memories of again being defeated by Itachi at that inn, the man was after Naruto, what made him special, Naruto was the dobe, Sasuke let out a sigh, 'dobe' indeed, his rival and team mate had shown himself to be tougher and more skilled than most people realised, the water tower had really shown him what his new ability could do.

He thumped his fist against the metal railing on the bed bending it slightly and causing the ANBU to go into attack positions, his mind again went back to being angry at Naruto, that power was what he needed.

'Take that power Sasuke-kun, it is yours by right.' A voice sneered inside his head.

'No!' A part of his mind responded. 'This curse mark, you were beaten even with it, and the sound four too, but Konoha Genin no less, Orochimaru doesn't have the answers.'

Sasuke rubbed his head, the curse mark was enticing but the other comment had merit too, he gritted his teeth he was confined to the bed but a hand cuff with chakra draining seals leaving him with nothing but his bodies muscles he wanted to get out but he knew he would never had true freedom now.

He had only had a few guests since his arrival in the hospital, Kakashi had come by a few times and read him the riot act on attacking friends, the lazy Jonin had outright called him worse than trash and told him how disappointed he was in him, Sasuke had sneered at him at the time and told him he was not this father or even his friend and to butt out, the Jonin had looked surprisingly hurt by the comment and visited rarely after that.

Sakura had also visited bringing flowers with her and staying with him, he felt the annoyance building up as the usually fawning girl had spent most of her visits with her hands pressed between her knees and looking down and upset, Sasuke had barely held himself from demanding to know what she wanted, the fact she wasn't bad mouthing Naruto to him or bigging him up was as much a problem.

The only others that had arrived were three older people, two had identified themselves as the Konoha council, the entire Konoha council, and a man called Danzo an ANBU head and asked for his report on the mission, at the time Sasuke was in a very foul mood with the fact he had been brought back, a fourth person had been brought in a man in his mid-40's the former chief surgeon, the elders had encouraged him to embellish his story.

And so with anger and spite filling him, he along with the others had wound a tail putting Naruto in a bad light, the impression of Sasuke under the curses influence and Naruto going Kyubi on him, Sasuke had shuddered a little when he remembered the equally foul chakra from Naruto as he countered the curse seals power with the demons.

With the report finalised the four had left leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, the man known as Danzo had offered him a place in his sub group 'Root', a special exclusive set of ANBU and offered to train him to get stronger, and beat both Itachi and Naruto, Sasuke had agreed to it and before he left Danzo had promised to have the arrest lifted within a few days.

**Hospital – Several days later**

Naruto had over the last few days quite a few visitors, Sakura had come along a few times usually with a flower for the vase, her team mate had supported her since the beginning, sure he was loud and obnoxious but he was honest and steadfast to a fault.

Lee, Neji and Tenten had come by too, Lee hoping to channel some of his 'youth' into the blond to help his healing, while Neji hoped to see if some of his chakra points had been sealed and were slowing down his recovery in the hopes of helping and Tenten had come by as she considered him a friend as he had helped Neji.

The others from the dubbed 'Konoha 12' had popped in too most having recovered enough to move around, Choji leaving a bag of potato chips for him being wheeled in by Ino who put some more flowers in a vase, Team 8 had come minus Hinata who would only stay by the door a flushed face at seeing Naruto bandaged up like a mummy before she ran off in tears.

Tsunade smiled seeing how the boy still had support despite the lack of trust from the village as a whole, it made what she had decided even harder, but little choice was left, she had waited until Naruto had woken again and munched his way through 7 bowls of takeout ramen brought to him by the chefs daughter Ayame before dropping the bomb on him.

"You're quitting your post?" Naruto looked at the fellow blond with a mix of sadness, anger, disgust and some acceptance.

"Yes, I came back here to lead this village, because you asked me too, this village which my family founded, yet despite that the people here are not those I want to lead, the old man couldn't help them accept you and I cannot either."

"But, but how can you, why?"

"Naruto, Danzo wants to brainwash you into a weapon for Konoha one without emotion, the elders agree and the civilians are in an uproar but won't move against a ninja, already one attempt has been made against you while here, I can't protect you all the time, Jiraya suggested taking you as an apprentice, but you leaving with him will be another affront against them and tell the civilians that we favour you."

"How is that fair everyone favours the teme, but one thing goes well for me and they hate it." Naruto's eyes filled with tears, he wanted their acceptance but even bringing back their golden boy didn't do it, they just hated him more.

Tsunade sighed folding her arms under her breasts, things had gotten complicated in the last two days, several of the smaller clans had pulled their support for Naruto abruptly, some claiming they had been misled in the facts while others claimed the civilian shop owners wouldn't serve them or over charge them and needed to look after 'clan first'

"Naruto I think banishing you might be the best course, we can avoid making you a missing Nin so you will be safe, but you will need to go somewhere else away from Konoha and fire country."

"But I will be banished, my home my friends, I can't leave."

"Protect them, by leaving, a civil war will brew if you stay that will destroy this village." Tsunade replied sadness in her voice.

Naruto looked down at the bed sheet his hands clenched tight creasing the pale blue fabric, she was right, he vowed to protect this village if leaving saved them from infighting he would, being an emotionally dead weapon was not an option.

"Ok, I will leave, but what is to stop them taking back your order after you leave?" Naruto asked looking up at Tsunade with eyes filled with fear.

"Back during the founding of this village, the first Hokage made a law stating any Hokage that came to power could make a single law that could not be changed or removed by anyone in Konoha even future Hokage's, his Law was that one." Tsunade looked at the boy smiling a little. "As long as the law doesn't involve killing those that live in the village or even stripping clans of power, but it can remove people from the village or be used to protect a single person from any normal laws, I will declare you banished and make it my law that you can never be put in the Konoha bingo book or be registered as a missing nin, I will send this decree to the Daimyo of each country and the Kages too.

"This will ensure that the future Hokage here can't change this and you can live without worry as if Konoha comes after you their prestige will take a heavy hit, and that is something Danzo and his people don't want."

"But where will I go?"

"Where will, we go." Tsunade interjected. "We will leave fire country and go somewhere else, maybe found our own hidden village." Tsunade smiled. "And I will be Kage there until you get more powerful and take over as the second Kage of the village."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before his trademark grin appeared a vigorous nod from the blond boy that almost threatened to shake his head off.

"Can I tell anyone I'm leaving?" Naruto asked.

"No, we will leave tonight, but first I need so tell you something, it's an S rank secret and it involves you."

Naruto looked confused by this. "Another S rank secret about me, how many secrets about me are there, and why do they keep them from me?"

"It's your parentage Naruto, your father is Minato Namikaze, the Yondame Hokage."

"What!" Naruto yelled a mixture of surprise, happiness and anger in his voice. "But how? The books state he had no son, or even a wife."

"The facts were hidden, your father had many enemies including Iwa, but more importantly your mother had a unique set of circumstances of her own that made her pregnancy with you somewhat problematic."

"I was an accident?" Naruto deflated hearing this.

"No brat never, but your mother carriers the Kyubi in her before you did, each village has someone like you who contains a demon, some are more publicly known others not, your heritage paints a target on you, it was hidden to give you time to grow."

"So who is my mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, she was from Uzushiogakure, Konoha had a long and strong history with them, even today we wear the crests of their village on the flak jackets, the village had a lot of respect for the people of Uzushiogakure but people have forgotten that my grandmother was an Uzumaki too, making you by blood related to 4 of the past 5 Hokage."

Naruto soaked up the information, he might not be as smart as others but he could absorb information and work it out.

"Heh, the teme goes on about the glorious Uchiha, and how I'm some no clan orphan, but I guess I got some prestige too. Say baa-chan couldn't we I don't know reveal this to the village, surely they would stop with the hatred then." Naruto looked up at Tsunade expectantly.

"Sorry brat, but many would still deny it, a few would accept it but do you really want respect that is just given to you rather than earned on your own terms?"

Naruto looked at the sheet deep in thought, that was a good question, he wanted to be Hokage and get respect, but the goal was they would have to respect him because of the title not himself, and with how they were treating Tsunade would they really respect him, it was seeming less likely now, maybe being Hokage wasn't really the goal he wanted but this 'new' village Tsunade had suggested those that joined would know about his occupant so he would have a clean slate.

Naruto would admit he liked an uphill struggle but getting the respect here would be hard if not impossible without a serious miracle and even then they could turn on him again.

"You're right baa-chan I want respect on my own merit."

"Right, I will give you more information on the way, however part of my reasoning for telling you is your parents' house, it is blood sealed, we need to clear out all the stuff from there before we leave, I have gotten Shizune to buy scrolls to seal stuff in, I will get the forbidden scroll and sort out my decree for you and grab anything from your place, Shizune will be along soon, follow her." Tsunade outlined the plan before getting up and heading for the door. "Tonight we will be gone, and in a few year's time this village will regret their actions for you will be one of the greatest ninja this world ever knows and you will not be a Konoha shinobi either."

**Hokage's Office – 1 hour later**

Tsunade had to work quickly, it would be likely that Danzo and his allies would dispatch their own people after they left, but a small smile crept on her face, a second 'defection' so quickly after the Uchiha's would cause a drop in Konoha's standing and one of their Sannin, the second to leave, it would cause problems.

Writing out the decree that Naruto's banishment couldn't be undone by any future law and put in the bingo books, she copied the scroll and sent that to every hidden village and Daimyo in the elemental nations using the messenger pigeons, writing an official one that she stamped and also duplicated for the archive files she date and time stamped it using chakra before writing her resignation with was also date and time stamped to prove which was made first, leaving the resignation and decree on her desk she quickly packed up her things before heading to Naruto's apartment.

Arriving at his apartment Tsunade could see the graffiti plastering the walls much of it fresh, lines such as 'die demon' and references to where they would shove swords that was in areas not usually publically shown, looking at the walls she could see more graffiti which had been plastered over at points in time, shaking her head she walked to his room.

The door itself was still intact though someone or someones had tried to break in by the splintered areas that had been hit with some form of battering ram, using the keys she had been given by Naruto she walked into the room.

The apartment was quite nice considering the run down looking outside, some now dying plants that hadn't been cared for in some time considering the resident was in the hospital, entering the bedroom she quickly began packing up his clothing, tempting it was for her to leave the orange jumpsuits behind she grabbed them anyway along with his shinobi equipment that he had left behind.

As she made her way back into the kitchen the door violently opened to reveal several civilians rush in.

"Demon prepare to die." The leader yelled before stopping at the sight of an increasingly angry blond woman. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That's my question, why the hell are you breaking into someone apartment with weapons?" Tsunade shot back at the four men armed with kitchen knives and farming tools.

"Stay out of this bitch, where is the demon?" The man demanded while one of the men looked horrified.

"Fuck, Tanaka-kun, I think that's the Hokage." The man looked ready to piss himself.

"Seriously? Oh crap, look we don't want trouble, we uh, well bye." The man turned and ran with the others following.

Tsunade sigh, with her current mood killing those idiots would have been a solution to the issue, but she needed to finish packing his stuff, collecting every cup of instant ramen she vowed to get him on a real diet.

**Residential area – Same time**

Naruto and Shizune stood in front of a modest two story detached house both in a henge, its appearance matching those around it, an immaculate garden around the house seemed to suggest someone was caring for the place, the name plate on the front gate reading 'Namimaki', Shizune removed the plate revealing a small seal than Naruto quickly pressed a bloody thumb to, the sound of a click telling them the seal was open.

As the pair entered the seal they felt it activate again behind them, inside the area the once pristine house now looked a lot worse for ware, the garden itself now overgrown and a mess of tangled weeds and branches and an algae covered pond that was more a sludge hole. The house itself wasn't any better, the paint had flaked off and sun baked in areas and part of the roof had caved in, in whole the place looked condemnable.

Trying the front door the pair couldn't budge it, looking for another seal and finding none the pair quickly came to the conclusion the door was just rusty and a solid kick from Naruto opened the door, the gloomy atmosphere inside the building added to the almost haunted appearance of the place, shafts of sun light filtered in through gaps in the faded curtains and from the open door, the dust particles hanging in the air like flies and the floor coated in inch thick dust showing the place hadn't been lived in in many years.

The pair began their search of the building trying their best not to cause the place to collapse in on itself, Naruto had found himself in the second bedroom, the door labelled 'Naruto-chan' on a plaque with the clan emblem inside the room a cot unused with a mobile hanging above it, little fox images and weird triple pointed kunai and fishcakes making up the decorations, Naruto felt tears coming again and sniffed loudly as he saw a picture of his parents coated in dust on one of the nearby cupboards.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune had heard the sob before seeing what he was looking at.

"Shizune-nee-chan, it's nothing, I just got dust in my eyes." Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve before feeling an embrace from behind as more of his tears hit the floor staining the dust covered ground.

A few moments passed before Naruto composed himself and the pair continued their search, anything they wanting to take was moved into the living room, journals of both his parents and the photos of them including ones from when they were younger were added to the steadily growing pile.

The last point of call was most likely to be the biggest haul, the study, the room comprised of a desk with lamp and another picture this time of just his mother and a few bookcases, some of which had the honeycomb shape for holding scrolls, as Shizune collected the scrolls Naruto looked through the desk for items he came across a few small squares of paper.

"Hey Shizune-nee-chan, what are these?" Naruto held up a piece of paper. "They don't seem like normal note paper."

Shizune looked over at the item Naruto was holding. "Those are chakra paper, you put chakra into it to find you affinity, try it."

Naruto looked at the paper before using his tree climbing skills to put chakra into his hand and then the paper, it split in two before one section became soggy, the second slightly burned but not much.

"Wow, why did it do that?" Naruto dropped the pieces as they showed his affinity.

"Amazing, you have wind affinity, which is really rare in Konoha, and a good water one too, might be something to do with the Uzumaki heritage, and a minor fire one, most likely linked to the Kyubi, maybe we can find some scrolls in here what will suit your style."

Naruto thought back to when he had seen the wind style being used, memories of Gaara's sister Temari using her fan came to mind, the idea of using wing to increase the range of his attacks sent him into his planning mode.

"Say, could a person use wind chakra to increase a kunai's cutting length?"

"Yes, most bladed weapons can be increased his way." Shizune replied filling the old laundry basket she had acquired with books and scrolls. "Ok, move the desk away from the wall and the bookcases too Naruto-kun, there may be seals behind them, I will begin sealing these into storage scrolls for transport."

Naruto nodded as Shizune walked off to the living room to begin packing up items Naruto was taking, dragging the desk back he looked it over and found a small seal hidden under a false bottom of the desk, wiping blood on it revealed a small stamp with Uzumaki on it and a letter with at the time the most recent amount of money in a trust account set up in Naruto's name, it wasn't much but it would allow him to live for a year or two without the need to be too stingy with his cash.

The bank itself was also not a local Konoha one but rather one of the neutral banks owned by someone in the land of iron, at least the statement said so, 'Iron investment bank' was the name of the company, 'guarding your money with honour and interest.' the slogan read.

Pocketing the stamp and letter, he continued checking the desk before finding nothing else, removing both bookcases revealed a pair of seals , another round of bloody thumb prints brought forth one of the weird three point kunai with wooden handle and a large sword.

Picking up the sword he could see a 3d Uzumaki spiral for a pommel, a leather wrapped hilt and another spiral for a guard, the blade itself seemed to be a single piece of steel going from tip to pommel, the blade itself having a serrated edge on the back and three blood grooves along the sides, giving the blade a practice swing it felt comfortable and made an almost melodious noise as it cut the air.

"Nice." Grinned Naruto as he read the attached note.

_My son Naruto._

_I write this in case the unexpected happens and I die during childbirth, my one regret will be that I will never get to see you grow up into the fine man I know you will become, you are my son so I have and will always love you, never believe anyone who tells you otherwise, if I am gone please look after your father he can't do anything without me around, take care of yourself and him, I will watch over you both. I have seal this with the letter, this sword is a family heirloom of the once powerful Uzumaki clan, though few in number now we are a proud clan of powerful shinobi, I know you will do me proud in your life whether you take up the Uzumaki arts of Kenjutsu and Fuinijutsu or something in a civilian role, I again hope you will have a good life with people who love you as I and your father do. _

_Love you mother._

_Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki._

Naruto again felt tears well in his eyes, he quickly put the letter down as to not get it wet, he felt happy knowing his mother cared about him, and cried silently again.

Taking a few deep breaths he opened the letter attached to the kunai.

_Naruto_

_Kushina suggested I write this with you due in a few days, I can only wonder what kind of man you will grow up to be, but if you are anything like me you will be a lady killer, ah I could tell you a few stories about the girls in the academy that pursued me, but alas I only had eyes for your mother, if I have died you are the man of the house, look after your mother for me since I can't, this is an S rank mission, I know you can do it, you are not only my son but a legacy of both your mothers clan and, we named you after the main character in your godfather Jiraya's book, (no not his Icha-Icha book, the good one.), I know you will be an amazing shinobi in the future even better than myself, I have attached the information on the back of this letter showing you how to recreate the Hiraishin technique I used._

_Do me proud son._

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto smiled as he read his father's letter, both his parents wanted him to look after the other one should anything have happened on that night never knowing they would both leave the mortal plane, he could see they both loved each other and him and for the first time knew what it was like to have a parents love like the other children who had living parents.

He would do them proud his path may no longer be in Konoha but it would be out beyond the borders of the fire nation, standing firm he made a vow to be the greatest ninja the world ever saw and when he saw his parents at a much later date he could hold his head high and know he had done them proud.

Slapping his cheeks to confirm the pledge he grabbed the sword and kunai along with the letters and rushed down stairs, Shizune had just finished packing up the gear when Naruto waved the items at her.

Reading the statement he eyes bugged out. "Naruto not including interest on this, there is enough money here for you to live comfortably for about 4 years."

"Four years? Don't you mean two years? Oh right." Naruto realised the shop keepers were over charging him for food, his maths was quite good as he needed to work out his balance every month when he lived alone so his calculations had been correct for the most part.

"Anyway let's seal these up and leave, we need to henge again and meet with Tsunade." Shizune looked at Naruto who nodded.

Temporarily opening the seal again the pair slipped out and made their way to the meeting point, a few ANBU jumping from roof to roof as was normal at this time of day, Shizune and Naruto continued their calm walk drawing attention to themselves was good, the henge themselves holding, though Naruto's was his solid transformation.

He had opted instead of his usual blonde pig tailed girl into a red haired late teen, looking like his mother but with shorter hair almost like his classmate Hinata, his garb was that of a merchant with neutral colours or dark blues and browns, a dark sash crossing one shoulder and a white belt holding the clothes in place.

Shizune had gone for a similar look in clothing and appearance, her red hair slightly longer than the younger girl giving people the impression they were sisters, very few people in the streets giving them a second glance, this was Konoha quite a few people passed through so a stranger was out of the ordinary.

Finding Tsunade was easy, the code worked out was she would be playing with a deck of cards, the dark haired woman with her long hair in a ponytail stood up seeing the pair and hefted her backpack, a quick nod to indicate it was them and the three made their way towards the west exit.

**West gate – Evening**

Kotetsu and Izumo the aptly named 'eternal Chunin' we again on gate duty, a yawn coming from Kotetsu as again he was doing a boring job another C rank mission as guarding a gate was considered somewhat important.

"Damn wish I could be somewhere else." He muttered through his yawn.

"Like the Jonin station?" Izumo shook his head at his lazy friend. "This is an important assignment, we are the front line of defence."

"Yes and the first to die in a sneak attack." Kotetsu retorted.

"All the more reason to pay attention." Izumo countered before feeling a sting in his neck.

Slapping the area he felt a senbon sticking out of the area, feeling his vision blur he watched as his friend likewise was hit, the pair falling to the ground in a heap, not even seeing the responsible party jump through the air and into the darkness.

**A/N: Ok I'm going to leave it there as I can now choose where to send Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune, I don't think anyone is out of character or at least too much and hope you liked this, please review let me know.**


End file.
